


naked aziraphale - nsfw art

by planetundersiege



Series: NSFW Fanart [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Fanart, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, NSFW Art, traditional drawings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Traditional art of a naked Aziraphale + a bonus Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: NSFW Fanart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581907
Kudos: 38





	naked aziraphale - nsfw art

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I’m trying a more realistic style and here’s the result.

[ ](https://ibb.co/dKL8XT9)

[](https://ibb.co/JxQKq2r)


End file.
